Too late now
by Fleur06
Summary: This is near the end of season 4, Josh died and Lawson didn't sleep with Tash, only kissed her.   Lawson and Shannon are going out, and Charlie is still in TR.
1. Chapter 1

Walking into her apartment, throwing down her handbag, she takes out the paper bag she just got from the chemist. Staring at the small parcel in it, can she do it, does she want to, is it better not to know. No, she needs to know, pushing it out of her mind for the past couple of weeks, there is no denying it now, the symptoms are all there, even though it has been many years ago.

Walking towards the bathroom, it only takes a few minutes. Picking up the small stick in her hand it is there, two pale blue lines, doesn't matter how many times she opens and closes her eyes the result still doesn't change, flinging it down there isn't much to say but "Oh shit" as much ass he had hoped all those symptoms the morning sickness, tenderness, mood swings, she knew it all pointed to her being pregnant, deep down she hoped it was her imagination

Shit she is 45 now, too old to be a mum again, she was a shit mum to James all those years ago, a single mum at her age, can she tell the father shaking her head, no she can't break them up, even if she has been in love with him for 4 ½ years now they had a one night stand all those years ago. Rubbing her hands through her hair, how did it all come to this, dam if only she could take back that night all those months ago, drinking at base seemed like such a great idea at the time, smiling ruefully can she tell him.

Walking to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine, before sitting on the lounge, putting her feet up, they never used to ache before, putting the glass down, staring at it, the memories of the night flood back

**THREE AND HALF MONTHS BEFORE….**

Sitting at her desk, Kerry looks around, hearing a noise she looks up seeing Leon there "good night Kerry" Looking up at the intel officer "See you later Leon" Seeing Leon still looking at her "there is nothing you could of done Kerry, its not your fault that Josh died, he blamed himself for Michael's death, TR did all they could to try to help him and get him in time" Nodding she tried to give Leon a smile, but truth be told, she was to blame, she told Josh he couldn't have time off after Michael's death, maybe if she did give him a few days off, he wouldn't of gone off on his own, she should of realised what Josh is like, she knew what Josh was like.

Getting out a bottle of scotch, she pours herself a glass, sculling it, walking towards the table and chairs, more comfortable than her office. .

Walking out of TR, with Shannon, Lawson sees sitting at the table, turning to his girlfriend "I'll see you later" nodding she knows how hard Kerry was taking it, like Lawson too, both blaming themselves.

Walking up to the fridge taking out some beers, before sitting down, both sitting in silence there glasses clinking against each other occasionally. Turning to face Lawson "to Sergeant Joshua" "why Lawson, why did Josh have to be so careless, going out on his own like that, thought he could do anything. Bloody Josh"

Taking another sip "Josh is the 4th member of this team to die, Lawson" then thumping the table "4 Lawson, Grace, Dom, Michael and now Josh, what does that show about me"

Looking at her "Its not your fault Kerry" he hadn't forgotten about the other 3, but with Josh, he did blame himself more. "I wanted the bloody Raineys so much, I knew Michael wasn't up to it, but no I wanted the Raineys to pay for James. Then it has all turned to shit"

A few hours later, and many beers and shots later, the bottles empty, Lawson goes to stand, getting to his feet, he reaches his hand out, pulling Kerry up off the chair, feeling her unsteady, he reaches for her, wrapping her arms around her. Seeing her looking at him, there eyes locked, those blue eyes, of hers, seeing her lowering her eyes, before looking back up at him. His arms still around her waist. Feeling her arms wrap around him. There bodies moving slowly towards each other. Feeling Lawsons lips slowly meet hers in a slow passionate kiss. As his hands move around her body, there kissing becoming more feverent. Moving away from the table, towards the locker room. Leaning against the locker as there lips meet, there eyes holding each other's gaze. Feeling Lawson's hands, as their pants fall to the ground.

A while later, pulling away from each other, getting dressed. Kerry turns to Lawson "I'm going to catch a taxi. I'll see you tomorrow" Nodding "I'm going for a walk" as they walk out of the locker room.

Waiting at the front of TR for the taxi, Lawson looks at Kerry what just happened, how could he do that to Shannon, seeing Kerry watching him "You ok?" "I Just feel I should go and see Tash again, see how she's going?" Feeling her touch on his arm, he turns to look at her, her blue eyes full of concern "how did it go when you told her?". Looking at her, "how do you think, she hadn't heard from him for a few days. I can't believe it was only yesterday that all of this happened"

Seeing the taxi pull up he turns to her "I'll see you tomorrow" seeing her look at him, her blue eyes filled with sadness like his, all he wants to do is go and wrap his arms around her and fill her lips upon his again, the guilt there he hears her say "see ya"

Watching the taxi pull away, he leaves TR, jogging away. Stopping a while later, his head slightly clearer the fog of the alcohol starting to clear putting his head on his hands, what has he done, he had just cheated on Shannon, not only that but he slept with his boss. Seeing a taxi he hails it.

Walking into TR the following morning after visiting Tash, Lawson sees Shannon arriving, the smile on her face as she sees him , he didn't deserve her. "How's Tash this morning?" Snapping at Shannon "how do you think Shan" Looking up at Lawson in surprise "what's this about, how is she going?" "Josh just died Shan, how do you think she's coping" Looking at Lawson "what's up your arse" then looking turning around at him and looking closer "did something happen between you and Tash?" Glancing at her "I kissed her Shan" looking at Lawson's face closely "is that all you did?" Nodding hoping his eyes don't betray what happened between him and Kerry "I'm so sorry Shannon, I really am"

Seeing Shannon looking at his face "Did you fuck her?" Shaking his head he could tell the truth there "No I didn't, we kissed and that is all that happened"

Walking slightly away from him "something else is going on here Lawson, I'm sure of it"

**THREE AND HALF MONTHS LATER**

Walking into TR a few days later, Kerry walks into the locker room "Lawson, Charlie" motioning them to follow her. Walking away from the others "Since you two are getting along reasonably well, I'm just going to come out and say this, I'm leaving TR I've got a promotion, I'll still over see TR, but not from down here, Charlie is now at base" Seeing Lawson's mouth open "Lawson your still in charge of operational, but Charlie has the final say"

Walking away from Lawson, she still has to tell Leon, hearing her name called out she turns around "What Lawson" Feeling his touch on her arm "what's this about Kerry, you come in here all of a sudden, say you are leaving and that your leaving Charlie in charge, how long have I been in TR for?"

Not wanting to look at Lawson, she doesn't want to imagine her working life without him in it, but she can't be around him, not until she knows what she is going to do. Looking up at him "You want to be in charge of TR?" "Maybe, you haven't even given me that option Kerry, you choose Charlie?" trying to control his anger.

Looking at Lawson in the eyes "your willing to give up your relationship with Shannon, then, that is what you need to do, to be in charge of TR, Lawson, you know the rules, one of you have to leave, and that would be Shannon?"

Looking up at Kerry "You didn't even give me that option, you just slotted Charlie back in here, again above me, you want me to quit Kerry" Shaking her head "no, that would be pointless, please work with me Lawson" Glaring at her "I have to think about it" before walking out.

Walking towards Charlie her voice firm "I'm still in charge of TR, Lawson stays on the squad, I don't want to have to play peace maker all the time. The two of you get along" before walking away from him.

Walking towards her desk, sitting down, if being 3 ½ months pregnant is tiring her, what will she be like when she is 5 or 6 months. Getting a box and packing her things, she looks around, this is the right and best thing to do. She can't tell Lawson about it, she doesn't want the whole squad to know anyway. Looking at Leon, sitting on the chair, shaking her head she will miss him, there is something about him, no intel officer is like him

A few weeks later…..walking out of TR she turns around, even if she is still in charge, most of the decisions will now be made by Charlie and Lawson. Arriving at the pub a while later, she stands at the door, watching the TR team her team, the team that has made her proud, now minus 4 of the original team, whilst she was Inspector of TR. Walking up to the table, she watches at Lawson puts a glass of wine down in front of her, and Stella gives everyone a shot. Looking around, what harm will a couple of drinks do, throwing her head back sculling the shot before sipping the glass of wine.

An hour or so later, all with drinks Lawson turns to everyone "everyone has a drink" before turning to Kerry "To superintendent Vincent, I don't think TR will be the same without you, 4 years later, and we finally get rid of her, To Kerry" Looking around at everyone, she can feel tears forming in her eyes, bloody hormones "your not getting rid of me that easy, I just won't be around base much, its in good hands, as long as Charlie and Lawson can get along"

Walking out of the pub a few hours later, walking towards her car, its not often, lately that she can go out to a pub and actually drive home. Pulling out away from the curb, her eyes glance in the rearview mirror, looking up again she turns around is that Stella, getting in the car with Charlie, looking around, her eyes must be playing tricks, it looked like Charlie just kissed her.

**TWO MONTHS LATER ON**

Walking down the stairs at police headquarters, it was taking all of her effort, even as fit as she was, 5 ½ months pregnant, and now showing. Not going to base much at all, easier to go when Lawson wasn't there and she could disguise her growing waist line.

Finishing for the day, she walks out into the fresh air, smiling to herself, James back from rehab a month and half now. Walking along, the crisp evening air, crossing the bridge to Southbank, for an early dinner with her son, not many late nights lately, no drinking either.

Going down the escalators with James a while later, getting off at the bottom, she hears a voice, calling her name, frozen on the spot, she knows that voice anywhere, even if it is 2 months since she has seen him. Walking away from the escalators she turns around "Lawson" and seeing Shannon next to her, seeing there eyes on her stomach and the look of surprise on their face.

Shannon "Your pregnant?" Raising her eyebrows she nods, her eyes lowered before looking up, knowing they both want to know who the father is no doubt. Seeing Lawson looking at her, hoping he had no idea "Congratulations," Giving them a half smile, and wanting to leave before too many questions are asked, she hears Shannon's voice "how many months are you?" Before she can answer, she hears James voice "about 5 ½ months, I didn't even know she was going out with anyone" hoping James doesn't continue she hits him slightly across the back of the head.

Closing her eyes and wanting to hit James across the head harder she opens them, not wanting to look up but feeling her eyes looking up as she hears Lawson whisper "Oh shit" glancing up at Lawson, the surprise that was on his face, now replaced by shock. Glancing at Shannon, she sees her looking at Lawson, then back at Kerry.

Thinking back to a while ago and Lawson's reaction now, she looks at both of them in shock , "the baby 's yours isn't it, you slept with Kerry"


	2. Chapter 2  Cant take it back

Looking at Shannon, Kerry can't help but feel guilty, seeing her left hand come up to her face, Kerry sees a ring on it, looking at Lawson and Shannon "Are you engaged"

Her eyes trying to hide her emotion, her anger building up "Not anymore, Lawson proposed again about 3 weeks ago. Seems he's good at hiding things" Seeing neither of them answering her previous question, she turns to Kerry "Lawson's the father isn't he" before yelling at Lawson "Tell me, tell me Lawson"

Looking at Shannon "what do you want me to say, that I fucked Kerry" Nodding trying to control her tears forming "I want the truth Lawson, you owe me that much after all this time, you cheated on me, you slept with Kerry" then walking off "you two deserve each other"

Glaring at Kerry and down at her stomach before shaking his head at her "thanks so much Kerry, thanks for fucking up my life" as he goes to walk away.

Unable to control her anger at the situation anymore Kerry calls out "What about my life Lawson, you think I planned this, it was a mistake Lawson, one night" before turning away from him.

Walking away towards the bridge, she feels James hand upon hers, "Mum wait" turning around to face him, "I'm sorry Mum, I didn't realise you and Lawson otherwise I wouldn't of said anything, you could of told me mum" then with a smile on his face "Aren't you his boss, isn't it going above and beyond the call of duty" Staring at James, who is laughing "Very funny James" before turning away.

Seeing his mum biting her lip "He'll come around mum, anyway maybe this time you will be a better mum, not the shit one you were"

Rolling her eyes at him and seeing the cheeky smile on his face "Thanks James" before feeling his arms around her as they walk across the bridge.

Walking out of Southbank, Lawson sees Shannon, sitting on the chair overlooking the Yarra River, walking up to her, he sits down, seeing her wipe her eyes with the back of her hand.

Looking up at him "would you have ever told me about you and Kerry?" hearing him say nothing "I thought kissing Tash was bad, and that you just felt guilty over that, even though I thought there was more too it, I never thought you had slept with Kerry, of all people Lawson, Kerry"

Looking down on the ground "I'm sorry Shannon, I really am, I don't know what I can do to make it up to you. I never meant for it to happen. It was one stupid drunken mistake" looking up at her

Her eyes hardening "You think that makes it all better, what are you going to do about it" seeing him look slightly confused "With Kerry, you're going to be a father"

Shrugging, "I hadn't even thought of it, all I want is you Shannon"

Getting up off the seat and taking the ring off her finger and giving it to Lawson before shaking her head "it's a bit too late for that Lawson, you should of thought of that before you had sex with Kerry" before walking away.

Walking into her house, a short while later, Kerry walks over to the lounge, putting her feet up, she never felt like this when she was pregnant with James, if she knew what it was like now maybe she wouldn't of kept the baby. Looking up at the bench, spotting a bottle of red, would one glass hurt, she hadn't drunk much since she found out she was pregnant nearly 3 months ago. Leaning back on the couch, hearing a knock on the door, taking all her effort to get up, as she walks over opening the door, her surprise at who is there, soon turns to anger "what do you want?" leaving the door open as she walks back to the lounge, turning around to face Lawson "Why didn't you tell me Kerry?" Her gaze down on the floor "why do you think Lawson, it wouldn't of made any difference"

Walking towards her "Shit Kerry, I find out tonight, your pregnant, I'm going to be a father, and you didn't think that was important enough to tell me. Would you of told me at all, or just kept it to yourself?"

Looking around the room "What do you want me to say Lawson, I did what I thought was right, you are in a relationship with Shannon, we had a one night stand, we made a stupid mistake that I'm paying for, I'm not asking for anything from you Lawson, so you can just piss off." Walking over to the lounge.

Watching Kerry sit down on the lounge, how easy it used to be for her "Why did you keep it?"

Looking up at him "You thought I would have an abortion" Seeing him nod "thought crossed my mind, but I couldn't do it"

Walking over and sitting near her "So you left TR instead" Nodding then looking at him "Easier, and that way you wouldn't find out" before standing up and walking away from him.

Following her and trying to look her in the eyes "do you hate me that much?" Looking down at the ground, so he couldn't see her eyes, no the truth is she was in love with him, still is after all these years, she shakes her head "No, I knew I stayed at TR, you would find out, and I couldn't deal with everyone finding out" then giving a short laugh "bit late now"

Reaching out and touching her arm "I'll try to talk to Shannon if she will talk to me"

Giving Lawson a half smile, if truth be told, if she ever wanted to be pregnant again, then she would of loved Lawson to be the father. Walking back over to the lounge, as she sits back down again "this is one part of being pregnant I hate, and it will only get worse"

Seeing Lawson next to her "I'm going to be a daddy." Then seeing her wince "are you ok" Nodding "its just a kicker, especially at night time" then looking up into his face, she reaches for his hand, bringing it to her stomach, watching his face as a smile spreads out of it "wow" before pulling his hand away.

Getting up "I'll see myself out" as he walks out "I want to be a part of this Kerry, I don't want to be someone the baby doesn't know, I want to be here for it and you" as he walks out of the apartment.

Arriving at work the following morning, Shannon walks into the locker room seeing Lawson and a few others there. Quickly getting ready for work looking around, she can't help but wonder where it all happened, here at base, Lawson's place or back at Kerry's.

With Stella in TR2, as they drive around, they pass the police headquarters, driving a bit further on, Shannon turns to Stella "Pull over" pulling over, Stella watches as Shannon gets out, walking over to a corner as she throws up before walking back to the car.

Concern on her face "are you ok Shan?" nodding before banging the dashboard, trying to stop the tears from forming "Did you know about Lawson and Kerry"

Looking at Shannon "what about them?"

Wiping at her eyes "Lawson fucked Kerry" Seeing Stella's eyes widen "that was a while ago, before you even arrived at TR, they had something going, I thought they had slept together"

Seeing her shake her head "Seems not, Kerry is pregnant and Lawson's the father. I Just feel so sick thinking about it" as she gets out of the car again.

Watching Shannon walk over to the corner, the shock still on her face, getting out her phone she sends Lawson a text "Can't keep it in your pants".

Seeing Shannon walk back "Don't think about it, I know what you need a night out, getting drunk" Smiling at Stel "thanks but no"

Arriving back at TR base later that afternoon, as they walk in the locker room, Stella sees Shannon's face harden as she sees Lawson, walking past him to the shower, seeing Lawson get up and about to follow her, she blocks his path "where do you think your going"

Looking at Stella "Stel piss off" Glaring at him "Make me, she doesn't want to see you, can't say I blame her, couldn't keep it in your pants, where did it happen Lawson, here, Kerry's place." Her voice rising "You make me sick Lawson, you and Kerry deserve each other, don't go begging Shannon to take you back, you don't deserve her, just go running off to Kerry and your baby"

Walking away from him, shaking her head her voice full of anger "No wonder Kerry left TR, she didn't want anyone to find out your dirty little secret"

Walking towards Stella "its none of your business Stella, its between me, and Shannon, so stay out of it"

Her eyes blazing her voice full of anger "Shannon is my friend, which makes it my business, you have no idea how hurt she is, so stay away from her"

Hearing footsteps into the locker room, Stella looks up, as she sees Charlie enter "Stella a word" Glaring at Lawson as she follows Charlie out "what was that about?"

Her eyes full of innocence "what Charlie?" Staring at her "the yelling at Lawson, I could hear it in the coms room, yelling at Lawson?"

Looking at Charlie "Its between me and Lawson, Charlie?" "sort it out, before the next shift" then softer "Is Shannon ok"

Glancing towards the locker room "She will be" then as she is about to walk away "she whispers to him "tonight, you'll be on your own" Looking into her eyes "all night?" Nodding at him "yep, all night, girls night out"

Turning around to blow him a kiss he walks up to him "Please don't turn up to work drunk and and drugs again" Smiling at him "But isn't that why want me?" before walking down the hallway back to the locker room, seeing Christian there looking up at her "Lawson and Kerry, no way Stel?" Nodding at Christian "Just look at Kerry, she is 5 ½ months pregnant Christian" before walking out.

Finishing her shift and going home to her empty apartment, Shannon looks around, to think, that she was about to give notice and move in with Lawson. Hearing a knock on the door, she wipes her eyes, opening it up, she smiles as she lets Stella in, who's holding up some bottles of wine "thanks" she whispers to her, thankful for her friend, being there in her time of need.

After a couple of drinks Shannon, leans back, looking at Stella "Leaving Charlie all by himself tonight" Laughing at the shock on Stella's face "I know there is something going on between you two, he's always had a soft spot for you, and there has been chemistry between the two of you"

Seeing Stella think about it "Your's secret safe with me, I won't tell a soul, I don't think anyone else knows, I know Lawson has no idea, I know the rules about dating team members, but Stel, he has a penis" Taking another sip of the wine, Stella laughs at Shannon's comment "I know but so did Michael, after Michael died, and all of that shit and Josh we just got closer, and he thought he was leaving TR which said had its benefits, but then recently he was promoted back in. Its not like we're getting engaged or anything, but he pretty good in bed"

Glad that Stella is there Shannon gives a small laugh "Just don't let anyone find out. He's not too bad now, I don't mind Senior Sergeant Lewis myself" Throwing back the drink Stella turns to Shannon "Hands off he's mine, now that I got him away from the police minister Anna Vargis" Seeing Shannon raise her eyebrows "Long story"

Leaning back looking at Stella "we're still got a few bottles to get through"

Walking into his apartment, Lawson looks around, the place is empty without Shannon, and if today was anything to go by, she wasn't going to come back to him, he didn't even have Josh anymore to talk too, feeling alone, he turns on the TV. His mind replaying the last 24 hours that changed his life. What if he didn't run into Kerry at the restaurant, he would still be with Shannon, but then he would miss out knowing he was a father, he missed Shannon and loved her, hopefully some how he can win her back.


	3. Chapter 3  Help her

_**Hope you are all enjoying the story, as much as im writing, it was going to be a one off, but there is a lot to it I found out. Please review if you enjoying it. **_

**6 WEEKS LATER**

Arriving at Docklands Kerry and Lawson walk towards the restaurant, looking out towards the water before back at Lawson, Kerry is confused "Why are we doing this, going out to dinner?" Smiling at her briefly "Why not, your carrying my child Kerry" seeing her raise her eyes "I don't expect anything from you Lawson, I can do this on my own"

Turning to face her "I'm not walking away from you or him/her, we're in this together whether you like it or not. Anyway it's not like I'm asking you to move in with me or marry me" seeing her raise her eyebrows again at him, her eyes wide "thank goodness for that."

Reaching for her arm, he guides her towards the restaurant. Sitting down at a table over looking the bay, the waiter brings them a menu and drinks. Glancing down at the menu and the prices, Kerry looks back into his eyes "Sure you can afford this on your Senior Sergeant wage" Smiling at her "Don't have anyone else to give any love or anything too anymore, I can afford it this once, don't get used to it"

Giving him a half smile "Shannon, still not talking to you"

Nodding "She's staying in the squad, I thought she might still leave, but she's staying. She's in TR2, all the time, even Stella doesn't want to travel in TR1. Surprised as Charlie is giving in to her"

Listening to his last part and remembering back a few months ago "Is anything going on between Stella and Charlie?"

Looking at Kerry in surprise "NO, you think there is, can't even remember last time Stella went out with a guy?"

Deep in thought, Kerry can't believe how guys really have no idea, anyone could tell that Stella was in love with Michael, the way she coped with his death, and the pregnancy and miscarriage no one knew about, looking up and seeing Lawson looking at her "You know something don't you Kerry"

Shaking her head "Just keep an eye on them both, especially since Michael has died. There's been something between them for ages"

Raising his eyebrows at Kerry "Ok, I thought after 6 weeks, though Shannon might be more willing to listen, the space thing she needed I gave her then…"

Reaching out and touching Lawson's hand "I can't blame her Laws, it would have been a big shock for her, and you wanting to be part of the baby's life would be a constant reminder to her of what happened between us."

Seeing the entrée brought over to them, they eat in silence for a while, after finishing Kerry looks around before back to Lawson "Tell me you and Charlie are getting on though and I can leave you both"

Looking up at Kerry "Your leaving TR all together?"

Giving a short laugh "Maternity leave" then looking out over the bay "I'll take 6 months or a year off and see if I go stir crazy, see if I can be a better mother this time, instead of the shit one, James thinks I am"

Looking into Kerry's eyes "I'm sure you will be a great mum this time. Hey the kid has a great father."

Giving a short laugh "if he takes after you, it will be a smart arse too"

Walking out of the restaurant a while later, they walk around the water, watching Kerry look across the bay, Lawson smiles to himself, as much as he missed Shannon, there relationship hadn't been the best with ups and downs, her needing space for goodness knows why, shutting him out. Maybe there was a bright side after all, not just the baby.

Reaching out he finds Kerry's hand, holding it gently, he entwines his fingers between hers, squeezing her hand, nothing said between them, as they walk around back to the car.

Walking out of the bar, way too early for Stella, she turns to Charlie reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, their lips meeting in a hard kiss, before pulling away. "things I do for you, I still have all night left in me, your really showing your age Charlie" His arms still wrapped around her "It's a work night Stel, I need some sleep" Seeing a sly smile on her face "Who said you'll get any when we get back to your place" Looking at her in the eyes "That I won't mind, this weekend, see if you can keep up" Her eyes lighting up at a challenge "Your on, you won't be able to keep up with me"

Pulling away from each other, they head towards his car. Turning the corner, Stella spots Lawson reaching for Kerry's hand and her not pulling away turning to Charlie "did you know about Lawson and Kerry, is that why you got promoted this time, and not because you slept with the minister?"

Stopping and looking at Stella "Your way too nosey Stel, As far as I was aware until recently when they broke up, Lawson was with Shannon, Kerry got a promotion and left the base"  
>Looking at them both "so you didn't know that Kerry was pregnant to Lawson?"<p>

"Stel, I didn't know, no one knew but the whole team knows that now, thanks to you and Shan" then seeing the fire in her eyes "don't take it out on me, but what they both do is their own business as long as it doesn't affect the running of TR" then turning to face his girlfriend "You know if Kerry found out about us….." Her eyes still trained on Kerry "I'd like to see her try" Shaking his head "please don't Stel"

Watching Lawson looking down at Kerry from a distance and her looking up at him, and keeping Charlie out of sight, Stella's eyes narrow "its just wrong, Lawson cheated on Shannon and now its like he has his own happy family, its just wrong Charlie, its like Shannon means nothing to him now"

Watching Stella march away from him he calls out "Stel, don't", biting his lip "Oh shit" he can't even go after her all he can do is watch.

Hearing footsteps behind them, they don't even have to turn around before they hear a voice "Oi, are you happy Kerry, you couldn't help yourself, you have wanted to have a crack at Lawson for ages, and now you've broken them up."

Standing in front of Kerry "Stella, go home. This is none of you business." Her eyes alight in anger "You two play happy family, while Shannon is at home alone, did you even think of her, when you two fucked each other, or now."

Moving away from Lawson, Kerry looks at Stella "I understand you angry Stel, but believe me this was never planned or intended to happen"

Looking at Kerry's pregnant stomach, she hadn't even seen her since the drinks, she even had a slight glow about her now. "I'm more than angry, you're her boss Kerry and Lawson's, what do HQ think about it, bet they won't be too happy. You know what you two deserve each other both scum" as she goes to walk away.

Turning back to Kerry, she sees her face etched with pain, leaning into her "What's the matter" seeing her grab her stomach and starting to moan he calls out "Stel" seeing her ignore her "Stel, call an ambulance?" Seeing her turn around and race back to them she grabs her phone, looking at Lawson "what's happening"

Seeing Kerry grab Lawson's hand "I can't lose the baby not now" Rubbing his hand over her back, he draws her towards her.

Looking at Lawson, her eyes worried Stella can't answer the questions "How far along is she Lawson" "

Not even looking at her "nearly 33 weeks".

Handing Lawson her phone "I can't answer the questions" before going over to Kerry "I'm so sorry Kerry" Looking up Stella sees Charlie standing near by "Can I help?"

Quickly looking at Stella and Charlie, Lawson nods "Just help Kerry" as they lower her to the ground. Her body wracked in pain.

Turning to Charlie and Stella "Help me get her to the entrance to meet the ambulance", walking slowly they make it to the entrance just as the ambulance arrives.

Walking up to Lawson, Charlie looks at Kerry then back at him "Let me know how she is, take tomorrow off, if necessary" Nodding "can you let James, Kerry's son know" before walking away.

Watching Kerry get wheeled into the ambulance, Stella walks up to Lawson "I'm sorry Lawson, I didn't mean for this to happen" Not even looking at her "bit late for that now Stella, you better hope her and the baby is fine" before hopping in the ambulance.

Watching the ambulance go away, Stella looks around, seeing Charlie standing near by but out of sight, walking over to him, she wraps her arms around him "I never meant for this to happen, Charlie, what if she looses the baby, Kerry and Lawson will blame me, and they'll be right. But Shannon is my friend"

Stroking Stella's hair, he leans down and kisses the top of her head "c'mon lets get home"

Arriving at the hospital, Lawson watches as Kerry is wheeled in, trying to follow her, he is stopped, walking over to the desk, he feels out the paperwork, before going back to her. Holding her hand, and stroking it, seeing her lying there, the pain killers taking affect, but not knowing what is going on. Seeing her eyes open and look up at him, those piercing blue eyes, that can look straight through him. "What's happening"

Stroking her hair away from her face "Your in hospital now, they are trying to stop the pain, and contractions"

Seeing the doctor come over to them "Im Dr Greenough, Kerry, you were experiencing labour pains, and there was some bleeding, we're hopefully stopped them for now, but if the bleeding doesn't stop, then we will need to operate and get the baby out. We're given you some steroids to help develop the baby's lungs"

Looking at Lawson then the doctor "So the baby is fine, and will survive if it is born now"

"So far the baby seems fine, we are bringing in a portable ultrasound, to make sure, and if you are 33 weeks then the chance of survival is high if born now"

Sighing in relief, she reaches for Lawson's hand squeezing it looking up at him giving him a half smile before looking at the doctor 'So when can I get out of here?"

Checking her over "if all goes well, maybe a day or two, but we need to ensure the baby is fine and strong"

Watching Kerry sleep, his hand still entwined in hers, stroking it. Hearing the machines beep at her bed and around her, putting his head on the bed, he is quickly brought back to the present, by machines beeping loudly near by. Looking around he sees Kerry's face pale with nurses rushing in, looking around as one of them quickly leaves the room, watching the doctor coming back as he looks at Lawson "you need to leave now"

Looking at Kerry and everything "what's happening?"

Not even looking at Lawson "we need to get her to theatre now and deliver the baby, she is hemoarging, we need to stop the bleeding and get the baby out of there if either of them to survive"

Hearing the last part "there is a chance she will die?"

Nodding "If we don't get her to theatre and find where she is bleeding from and stop it yes, so Mr Blake leave now"

Walking numbly out of the emergency into the waiting room he hears his name looking up he sees James with a girl "where's mum?" Motioning for James to follow him "They're taking her to theatre and delivering the baby?"

Looking at Lawson's face "and….." Putting his head in his hands "there is a chance they both could die"


	4. Chapter 4  A new life

Hearing Lawson's words James looks at him, trying to take it all in "What happened to her, and where was she?"

Standing still for a short while Lawson looks at James wondering how much to tell him "I don't know, it all happened so suddenly. We were at Docklands"

Looking at Lawson "we, as in mum and you?" seeing him nod "What were you doing at Docklands with her?"

His reply simple "Having dinner?"

Seeing James look at him in surprise "you and mum having dinner" then a moment later his voice slightly louder "Well you broke the rules when you got her pregnant, so trying to break every one with her?"

Feeling a hand on him, James turns to face his girlfriend "James don't, you both don't need this?" then looking at Lawson she smiles "I'm Emily". Looking at his girlfriend then back at Lawson his voice bitter "That's Lawson the guy who got knocked up my mother got her pregnant, whilst going out with someone else and now she's here in hospital and could die. Anyone would think that they were teenagers not that my mother is 45"

Putting her arms around James and walking away with him "Don't take it out on him, look at him James, I don't know what has happened between them, but he obviously cares deeply for Kerry and I think she feels the same"

Looking at Emily and then Lawson James smiles before pulling her towards him.

Walking back at short time later James sits down near Lawson "Sorry" then looking at him "You and mum, what's happening between the two of you?"

Looking at James, he shrugs "I took her out to dinner"

Looking down "That's all, You had to have some feelings for her, to have slept with her or you just like one night stands or cheating on your girlfriend"

Looking back at James "I don't have to explain myself to you…I care deeply for Kerry, always have" before getting up off the seat.

Walking outside the hospital taking a deep breath, Lawson walks over to a seat, sitting down. Putting his head in his hand, he can't lose Kerry not now. After all these years, the feelings he had for her, he could never act on, she was his superior, the one night after Grace died, they wanted to lead to more but couldn't. What if one of them left TR.

Trying to control his emotions, he was only getting used to the fact that he and Kerry were becoming parents.

Why is it hurting so much, he can't lose her not now. He didn't want to be the guy who got Kerry pregnant he wanted to be so much more in her life, stuff the rules, the thought of losing her, was too much to bear did he have more feelings for her than just good friends. He just couldn't imagine a life without Kerry in it.

Feeling someone near by he looks up seeing James sitting down. "mum cares a lot about you, or even more" seeing the look of surprise on Lawson's face "its only small things, but each time she says your name when she talks about TR, its different than the others, and there is something in her eyes" then looking up at Lawson "Like when you talk about her too."

After a short period of silence, James looks at Lawson "If you have any feelings for her tell her before its too late" before walking back inside.

Watching James walk back inside, why is it taking so long, did he love her, was it not that long ago he proposed to Shannon, Was it because she was carrying his baby, the thought of losing her terrified him, he couldn't imagine his life without her.

What about Shannon, did he still love her. Confused Lawson stands up, what was taking so long, staring across the lawn of the hospital, he remembers all the times they have together, the first time she came to TR, how he didn't' want her there, TR was fine without bringing someone else in, someone who thought she was great, annoying Lawson, but as time moved on, there was so much more to her, he began seeing her in a new light. The few weeks after Grace had died and protecting Bobby, and the decoy getting killed, affected her, leading them to find comfort in each other a few times. Is that all she was to him, someone to go to. Shaking his head no, he is sure it is more, love does he love her or is she only a friend, why is it that the fear he is feeling about her.

Walking back inside, Lawson sees James "any news?" Shaking his head "Nothing, why is it taking so long, that can't be a good sign" He didn't have any idea why either.

Hearing footsteps they look up, seeing the doctor walk towards them, following him in silence, as they enter a room "you have a baby girl, she is doing fine now, she is in an incubator, but if you want to see her, the nurses can take you there soon" Nodding, all he wanted "and Kerry?"

Opening the curtain "she's stable we managed to stop the bleeding, and all her vital signs are stablising now, the next 24 hours are still critical but it is looking promising. She will have to stay in hospital for a while, but it seems mum and daughter are fine"

Letting out the breath that he was holding, Lawson turns to face James, seeing relief on his face also before facing the doctor "when can we see her?" "Follow me?"

Sitting by her bed Lawson sees James leave the room, stroking her hand and head, it all had become clear now he had to have her in his life, he couldn't lose her, he wanted to be part of her and his daughters life, leaning over he gives her a short sweet kiss whispering "I love you Kerry, I want you?"

Hearing a gasp he looks up, seeing Shannon there, "Shan" he calls out before getting up off the chair.

Seeing Shannon outside Lawson walks up to her "Shan what are you doing here?"

Not even looking at Lawson "I really don't know now. Stella told me what happened, I didn't want you to be alone, I thought you might need someone. Stupid me hey"

Reaching out to touch her arm "don't" then looking at him "How long have you been in love with her for. We're been broken up for 6 weeks Lawson 6 weeks and only 9 weeks ago you proposed to me, was it all a joke did I mean nothing to you?"

Looking at Shannon's face "Of course not Shan. You needed space Shan, you pushed me away I don't know why, you would never tell me"

"So that's my fault and your punishing me for that? Shannon interrupts not believing what she is hearing

Shaking his head "No, I tried to apologise and make it up for you, give you more space. Kerry and I have grown closer, it just happened. I've got a kid now Shannon, would you ever be able to accept that, have it part of our lives?"

Trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes "I dunno Lawson" her voice rising "I was still trying to get over the fact that my fiancee cheated on me with our boss and then I find out, she's having his baby" then looking up at him her voice louder "then I hear him say I love you, 6 weeks Lawson after we broke up, and 9 weeks after you proposed" her

voice rising "It took you only 6 weeks to say I love you, how long have you been in love with her for" then shaking her head "no I don't want to know, go back to your girlfriend"

Looking at Shannon, he never wanted to hurt her "I'm sorry Shan, I never meant to hurt you, I have to get back inside"

Watching Lawson walk back, Shannon leans against the pole, the tears now falling freely, the only thing she can hear is Lawson's voice saying "I love you" to Kerry over and over again. How could he say that so soon.

Walking back inside the hospital, Lawson stops at the nursery, seeing his daughter for the first time, walking back to the room, he sits next to Kerry's bed, stroking her hair and hands again. "Kerry wake up, you've got to wake up, we have a baby girl, you and me, she's beautiful just like you, when your out of here, we'll go out to dinner, I want to be with you Kerry, I love you"

Hearing James's voice "I knew it, about time you told her. I know she feels the same way" then looking at his mum lying there "You know mum, see if she can be a better mum this time"

Looking up at James, he knows that Kerry doesn't think much of her parenting "Your mum would do anything for you James anything. She scored drugs for you, did you know she got investigated by ESD because of you, she loves you and do anything"

Looking at his mum lying there "she's a great cop Lawson and I know she loves me, but you know nothing about us" reaching out to his mum's hand and looking at Lawson "she is improving and who knows, maybe my step sister is lucky and she'll have a father." shaking his head "can't believe that I have a sister after all these years"

Watching James walk out of the room, he looks back down at Kerry, holding her hand stroking it, seeing her lying there with the tubes and machines around her, his feelings clear and one thing he wants to be with her.

Looking at her face he sees her eyes open "Well hello sleepy head" Seeing her look around he calls out, as the nurses comes in.

After the nurses leave, she gives him a half smile "What happened?"

Leaning closer to her "We have a baby girl" Seeing her look up at him a smile on her face raising her eyebrows as she tries to sit up "where is she, I want to see her"

A couple of hours later….putting Kerry in a wheelchair, he pushes her to the nursery, going inside over to the humidicrib, looking inside, she looks so small. Putting her hand inside, touching her daughter for the first time, feeling Lawson's hand on her shoulder she looks up at him, "we have a daughter"

Nodding at her "she's beautiful, just like her mother" Feeling Lawson's mouth on top of her head, she now wonders what the future holds now that she is born, can she be a better mother this time .


	5. Chapter 5  Not again

A WEEK LATER

Walking into her house a week later, her life now seems different, so used to her independence, looking after herself, now all that is changing. What seemed like the right thing to do, doesn't all the time now. How can she looks after her daughter, was she stupid to think she could just give up her work at TR and the police.

Opening the door, she feels Lawson behind her, close you eyes. Looking at him suspiciously, "why"

Shaking his head "cant you do anything your told without asking questions"

Giving him a short laugh "No, you know me, I need to be in control"

Putting his hand over her eyes, he leads her inside, walking carefully upstairs, taking his hands off her eyes, she opens them, looking inside the room her mouth open in surprise, turning around to face him "you shouldn't have done that, how did you get in"

Not the exact response he had hoped for, but knowing Kerry "I wanted too, its something I wanted to do for both of you" Turning around "thank you" before walking back down stairs.

Sitting down on the lounge, the house won't be silent and empty for long, another week or so, her daughter will be here. Seeing Lawson looking at her "Decided on a name yet" Looking up at him briefly "I was thinking of Chloe Brenda Vincent-Blake" Trying to hold her gaze he smiles at her he nods "sounds good, Brenda for Josh" seeing her nod "couldn't find a girls name for Josh" smiling at her "Brenda is perfect" before sitting down close to her. Turning around to face her "Kerry" then reaching for her hand "I really like you" then looking into her blue eyes "I want a relationship with you, I want to go out with you" before leaning towards her, seeing her blue eyes looking at him, as his lips touch her, kissing her softly and gently at first, feeling her responding before pulling away "I cant do this Lawson, just leave" getting up off the lounge. Walking towards the front door, she pulls it open waiting for him to leave.

Closing the door behind him, she leans against it, banging it with her hands "damm Lawson why did he have to say that, what if they didn't have a daughter, would he be with her or Shannon.

Going to the hospital each day, Kerry sits by the cot, watching her daughter, the love she feels for her, powerful, deep down, she still wonders if she can be a good mother to her, is James her fault, could she have done anything different, he tells her enough she is a shit mum, and she knows she's not the best, still she is better than her mother was, but that's not saying much. She'd do anything to protect her children, anything.

Hearing a noise she looks up, seeing Lawson coming in, she hadn't seen him in a few days, he must have been coming after his shift. Looking up at him, she gives him a half smile "she can come home in a few days"

Smiling at Kerry "that's great" but the enthusiasm not in his voice, will he still be able to see her every day, he wants to see them both every day, wake up and be with them.

Seeing Lawson's silence "You can still come and visit her when ever you want, I'm not denying you any part in seeing your daughter Lawson, you're her father, she needs you in her life"

Looking at Kerry "what about you Kerry" seeing her biting her lip he adds "unlike her mother?"

Her eyes darting around the room before looking at Lawson and down on the ground "if we didn't have Chloe, would you still be with Shannon, isn't she the only reason you want to be with me, so you can spend time with her?"

Looking her in the eyes "No, I want to be in your life Kerry, maybe if you weren't pregnant, I wouldn't of left Shannon, but the fact is you got pregnant with my child, the thought of losing you when you were giving birth scared me Kerry, I want you in my life"

Glancing at Lawson her eyes darting around "We can't have a relationship Lawson, you know one of us could never be in TR again, in any position, are you willing to give that up, either of us?"

Seeing her try to look away "I love you Kerry"

Getting up and shaking her head "no you don't" before walking out.

Walking away from the nursery she looks back, how she wishes he loved her, she just can not believe that he does, not after all these years if they didn't have Chloe, he would still be with Shannon she is sure of that and no doubt married.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Walking into TR, Kerry is hesitant, she doubts she will be welcome back with open arms by a few there. She needs to talk to Charlie.

Pushing the pram in, she is relieved that both TR cars are out, she looks around, could she every give up working here, she could never have a relationship with Lawson, how could she or him give up TR, being a couple in a high position she knows isn't allowed.

Walking into the communications room, she sees Leon there, still the same, his desk as messy as ever. Trying to go over quietly, the wheels of the pram squeak, seeing Leon turn around his eyes full of surprise "Hey Kerry" getting up off his seat, he walks over to her, before leaning down "this is your daughter Chloe?" Rolling her eyes "Who else would she be Leon"

Her eyes looking around, everything seems the same. Seeing Leon looking at her "Lawson's not here, if you came here for him, everyone is out" then looking down at the pram at back at her "which if you ask me is probably a good idea"

Raising her eyebrows at him "was never everyone's favourite when I was here" then looking at her desk "Where's Charlie is he here?"

Nodding and pointing "I think he's over there"

Looking back at the screen, he calls out "Charlie, Lawson's arrived at the courthouse and Kerry is here"

Hearing footsteps coming down the corridor Kerry turns to Leon "Why is Lawson at court?"

Looking at the screen "Kan ton toni is at courtm along with a few minor players, I think he could be getting extradited"

Remembering last time he was at court, Kerry is slightly worried "Is there better security this time?"

Wondering why Kerry is there, Charlie looks at her "Kerry this doesn't involve you now, what are you doing here."

Looking at Charlie "You have a minute?" Nodding he walks away with Kerry, looking over her shoulder "Leon, keep an eye on the pram?" before walking away.

Looking at Charlie there is one thing she needs to know first "Is anything going on between you and Stella?" Shaking his head "Like you and Lawson?"

Glaring at Charlie "don't be a smart arse, if you want to keep your job here"

Looking at Kerry in the eyes "Stella and I are none of your business, but for you information, Stella is one of my team members here that is it."

"sure of that Charlie, why was it you and here were at Docklands that evening?" Kerry asks Charlie

"A co incidence Kerry, two people can be at the same place at the same time, without it meaning anything" Charlie responds

Looking thoughtfully at Charlie "Bullshit, I don't believe in co incidences, you two were there together"

Holding Kerry's gaze "Prove it then" Staring back at him "I will, believe me I will" as she starts to walk away "don't you dare take Stella down with you"

Hearing Leon call out, Charlie glares at Kerry "What did you want anyway Kerry?" Looking around the place "See how your going here" Snapping at her "fine, even without you here" before walking back to Leon.

Watching Charlie walk back into the communications room, he seems to be looking after TR without her. Walking into the locker room, she sees Lawson's locker there, smiling to herself, the small picture of him and Chloe on the outside. Walking over to it, she opens it up, looking on the side, the photos of him and Chloe and one of the two of them and Chloe, bigger than the rest. Closing it shut, biting her lips, maybe he did really like and love her.

Walking back to the communications room, she sees Charlie looking at her "Leon's not your babysitter" "shut up Charlie" she replies.

Walking over to the pram, she turns around going to walk out of TR. Hearing Leon call out to Charlie, "Lawson's on the phone, there is a blackout at the court house, I'm logging into the security cameras now"

The phone on loud speaker, they hear Lawson's voice "What's going on here, put the guns down" Kerry turns around as she hears gunshots. Hurrying over to Leon "Quickly get up the cameras" turning to face her quickly "Kerry, you don't work here anymore?"

Charlie into his com "Shannon, get TR2, over to the courthouse now?" Turning to Leon "I'm going over there, send plans and any information you can get to me" Looking at Kerry, even though she doesn't work there and on leave "Are you right to stay here?" "Just go Charlie" before pushing Chloe away and looking at the screen. "Can you get into the rooms at the courthouse?"

Typing away "I'm trying Kerry"

Shannon into her com "Leon we're at the courthouse now?"

Leon into his com "Shannon, Charlie is on his way should be there in 5 or so?"

Turning to Stella and the newest TR member Elliot, who has come back again "Stella do a reki, see if you can see anything around the back"

Typing away at the computer, Leon logs into the system "can't get access to all areas, the hallways are clear"

Feeling Kerry near him as she points "what rooms that Leon" zooming in, then turning to Kerry, "think it is the actual court room, seems no one is there, they are just walking out or they have let most of them go. Zooming in on then "where's Lawson then, can you see Lawson"

Shaking his head as he watches them all closely then into his com "Charlie, looks like they have released most of them, they are exiting the front now"

Scanning the cameras in front of her, the fear she is feeling, she knows Lawson can look after himself, but where the bloody hell is he, was he shot. That thought terrified her. Trying not to show the fear she is feeling, she has already lost 4 members of her team, she is not going to lose Lawson.

Picking up a headset "Charlie I want you in the courthouse now, to find Lawson"

Hearing his voice "We are working on it Kerry, its my call?"

Seeing Stella look at him, he knows what she is going to say before the words are out of her mouth "Is Kerry back already" Looking at his girlfriend, should he tell her later, what Kerry said to him "Later Stel" Seeing Stella glance at Shannon, her face already hardened "You right Shannon, I need you focused on this " Nodding "I'm focused Charlie"

Charlie into his com "Leon is there a back entrance or tunnels in this courthouse" turning to others "Elliott and Stella with me, Shannon go out and get inside with Christian" then into his com "Lochie, go out the front, help them out, Christian, sending you and Shannon inside"

Seeing Shannon coming around the newest sergeant Lochie turns to her "When will he give us something to actually do then getting people out" giving him a half smile "it took ages for Lawson to let me do anything, give them time" before motioning for Christian to follow her inside.

Back at base, going through the cameras, nothing is coming up on the screen. Getting impatient and worried she sees Leon watching her "Kerry either sit or go away, your not helping here" Looking down at Chloe asleep in the pram, she only hopes that she will see her father again, that she will see Lawson again, the thought of that never happening full her with fear.


	6. Chapter 6 I love you too

Charlie into the coms "Leon anything yet?" Looking at the screen "Nothing Charlie" then seeing Kerry pointing "They look like they are going to the side door, but there is only three of them, and they don't look like Lawson"

Looking up at Kerry, the worry etched on her face "where is he Leon?" Shaking his head, he wished he knew and had the answers "Im only as good as the cameras here, and they aren't telling me much"

Running her hands through her hair and over her face, she feels so helpless, where is Lawson, why does he get himself into these situations, she knows he is a good negotiator one of the best. Feeling sick to the stomach her eyes not moving from the screen in front of her.

Watching the screen, they see Charlie going around to the side, then into his com "In position" seeing the side door open a short time later "Police, step out with your hands where I can see them,"

Looking around and seeing the guns trained on them, they yell out "Stand back, one push of my hand and the building will go up with you Senior Sergeant in it"

Hearing the sentence, Leon looks at Kerry, her eyes wide open with her mouth, the fear in her eyes "Oh shit"

Watching Charlie and listening "that's not going to happen, put your hands up where we can see them and walk forward slowly"

Shaking his head at Charlie "That's not going to happen, in case you didn't hear me before, there is a bomb inside, and just one movement from me and kerbomb, no more Lawson Blake, is that what you want"

Charlie into his com "Shannon, get everyone out, there is a bomb there, Leon get the bomb squad down here now"

Shannon, listening into it all, as much as she hates Lawson at the moment, she doesn't want him dead "Charlie, let me look for him"

His words sharp and to the point "No, get out of there"

Looking around, quickly, part of her, loves him still, was there a chance he did still love her, what if she saved him, without thinking "Charlie I'm looking for him"

Taking a deep breath "Shannon, get out of there now, that is an order"

Hearing Leon's voice "Charlie can you turn around, so I can get a still of them"

Facing the two men he hears Leon "Thanks" are a minute "Charlie they are Andrew Chen, not many priors, and Jacek Korman"

Walking towards the men with is gun raised "move one more step, officer, and we will detonate the bomb, get back" Shaking his head "I can't do that"

Seeing Jacek "this is what happens then"

Hearing Kerry's voice into his com "Charlie what do you think your doing" her eyes open wide, as the explosion goes off. Her voice screaming out "No, Lawson" her eyes glued to the scream. Hearing Leon's voice, softly "Kerry, Chloe is awake and crying" her eyes focused on the screen. The crying becoming louder, Leon touches her hand "Kerry" turning around to him he nods over to the pram "Chloe is awake" her eyes glazed "Charlie what is happening, talk to me?"

Watching Charlie and the others get off the ground and quickly go over to Andrew and Jacek. Walking away with them, he turns to Stella and Christian "go around the front, see where Shannon is, not yet Kerry"

Walking around the front of the courthouse, they see Shannon, rushing over to her friend "Are you alright?" Nodding her eyes glued on the entrance "Lawson?"

Shaking her head "Nothing yet?"

Watching the screen still at TR, "Shannon, Charlie, the back door of the courthouse, there is someone there trying to get out"

Hearing this Kerry looks at the screen closely, turning to Leon "Can you get any closer, zoom it in?" Pressing some keys "still not close enough"

Racing around to the back of the courthouse, Shannon and Stella see a figure coming out of the door coughing racing up to the person. Watching the person look up Kerry sighs in relief, as she hears Stella's voice "You scared us half to death, doesn't mean your forgiven yet though?" then into her com "Leon we need an ambulance, Charlie we've found him."

Turning to her friend, giving her a moment alone with Lawson "You ok here I'm going back" Nodding "Yeah I'm fine" giving Stella a half smile.

Looking down at Lawson "You gave me a fright, don't move an ambulance is on its way"

Walking out of the communications room a while later, Kerry pushes the pram over to a quiet area, trying to compose herself, the thought that Lawson was killed or injured, scared her. Sitting down, she feeds Chloe, deep in thought, as she looks around.

Walking out a short time later, she walks into the coms room, up to Leon, patting him on the shoulder "Great job, you are better than the cameras". Turning around watching her walk out, it isn't often that Kerry lavishes him with praise, she even tried firing him, smiling to himself maybe motherhood had mellowed her, hopefully not too much.

Walking out into the garage, she sees Charlie driving in, watching him get out of the car "Your lucky it turned out as well as it did today" Looking up at Kerry "Have faith Kerry, it worked out" Glancing at him "Just" Turning around to look at her "Be different if it was me in there and not Lawson though hey?" Looking at him thoughtfully, there was truth to that, she wouldn't be as worried if it was Charlie, hearing his voice "I thought so, Lawson's at hospital if you didn't know" as he walks away, hearing the noise of cars, she looks up, as she sees the two TR cars arrive back at base.

Looking at the cars she sees them all get out, Christian smiling at her before walking over looking down at the pram "congratulations" before walking off. The glare Shannon giving her before turning her back to her and walking away.

Looking up she sees Stella looking at her, bit of guilt in her eyes, as she goes to walk out of base, she turns around seeing Stella walking up to her "I'm sorry Kerry, if I caused any part of what happened to you, I never meant for that to happen, I was and still angry with you, but…..I'd never mean to hurt you like that. "

Looking up at the Senior Constable "Lawson still giving you a hard time" Smiling at Kerry "Always"

Smiling back at her "I'll have a word with him" Seeing Stella shrug "Doesn't matter, I'm used to him by now" Nodding as she goes to walk out "Just be careful Stella" Looking after Kerry slightly confused "What's that meant to mean" Staring back at her "I think you know" before walking out

Arriving at the hospital a short time later, Kerry takes out the pram. What used to be so easy to do things, taking double the time it used too, will she ever get used to it. Walking up to the nurses station, finding out the room of Lawson, standing at the doorway she sees him sleeping, watching him a smile spreads across her face, startled as she hears "What are you smiling at"

Walking inside, "How are you feeling?" Looking up at her "sore, getting there"

Getting Chloe out of the pram as Lawson sits up on the bed "want to hold your daughter then" smiling up at Kerry as she places her in his arms. Looking at Lawson "Will be back soon"

Leaving TR, Shannon goes to drive home, stopping off at the hospital, she finds Lawson's room, walking in tentatively, she sees him lying there with what she presumes is his daughter in his arms, wondering if she should leave, she hears him calling out "Stay Shan" walking in the room "Just wanted to see how you were"

Sitting up on the bed looking at his ex girlfriend "sore, didn't expect you to come" giving her a smile.

Looking at him "is that your daughter, Is Kerry here?" seeing him nod "This is Chloe, she's somewhere, no idea where?" Her eyes go down to her and her mind confused, it didn't sound like Kerry and Lawson were together "Thinking the worse today, Lawson made me realise, that I still love you, that what happened, maybe we can move past it all, try again."

Looking up at her "You can cope with me having a daughter?" Looking at Lawson and Chloe she nods "yeah I think I can, it will be hard, but yeah I think I can"

His eyes open in surprise, and confused a few weeks ago, that was what he wanted, now he doesn't know, Kerry made it clear she didn't want a relationship with him.

Smiling at Shannon, his eyes go to the door "Kerry?" Looking inside "I'll come back later" Shaking his head "come back in" Watching the look between the two of them, she wonders if she was wrong. Getting up off the bed "I'll go, take care Lawson, forget it" before walking out "Shan" he calls out too late.

Looking up as Kerry walks over to the bed her eyes on him, she does know one thing now, but is it too late to tell him "when are you out of here" Looking up at him "soon" Picking up there daughter she walks out of the room.

Sitting back at her place, Kerry can't sit still, the events of the day going through her mind, one thing was for sure the rest they would work out. Getting a few things together, she puts Chloe in the car. Arriving a short time later, she walks up to the door, knocking on it, it isn't long before it is answered, before he can say anything, she pushes the pram inside, closing the door behind her, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers, as she kisses him softly and gently first before more passionately, pulling away briefly, she looks into his eyes "I love you too Lawson" before finding his lips again all other thoughts going from her mind.


	7. Chapter 7  Its over

Feeling Kerry's arms wrapped around him, and her lips upon her, he responds pulling her towards him. Reaching for her hand, he walks over to the lounge with her, the other hand pushing the pram.

Sitting down on the lounge with his arm around her pulling her close to him, she pushes her hair away from her face. Looking into her eyes "are you sure" Seeing her nod "what changed your mind?" Leaning over to kiss him "the thought of losing you, not knowing what was happening to you today, I want you in my life too, if you still want me"

Leaning down his lips finds her, as he kisses her gently and softly before becoming more passionate, moving his lips away slightly "does that answer your question"

Smiling at him, she moves her lips down to his, responding. Feeling his arms around her body, his touch sending shivers throughout her. Feeling him lower her to the couch, as there kissing becomes more feverent.

Hearing a knock at the front door, Lawson moves away from Kerry, leaning down quickly kissing her "don't move" Smiling up at him, as she watches him walk to the front door, looking through the peep hole "Oh shit" he mumbles to himself.

Knocking on the door again, she is sure she heard footsteps coming to the door, calling out "Lawson are you there?"

Glancing back Lawson sees Kerry looking at him, her eyebrows raised shrugging he buttons up his shirt, before opening the door. "Shan?" Seeing her look at him "I was beginning to wonder if something had happened to you"

Shaking his head "sorry didn't hear the door?" seeing her look at him, he knows he doesn't believe her "Can I come in" Nodding, as she follows him upstairs, looking at the couch, she sees Kerry there.

Looking at Lawson and back at Kerry she wonder what she is doing here and why Lawson hadn't asked her to leave. Looking up at Lawson, there is guilt over his face again and Kerry had a glow to her. "What's she doing here" she asks Lawson.

Looking at Shannon "I'm sorry Shan…" then hearing Kerry's voice "I thought Lawson, might want to see his daughter, after what happened today"

Glancing at Kerry then back at Shannon, if Kerry hadn't come around tonight, he would of welcomed Shannon tonight, but having Kerry here, he realises her can't lead Shannon on "Sorry Shan, I'm getting tired, and.." interrupting him "You want Kerry" Not answering the question "I just want to spend time with Chloe before Kerry has to go"

Walking her out "WE do need to talk Shan, but not now" Nodding at him "Let me know" as she walks out.

Walking back upstairs, he sees Kerry sitting on the lounge, her eyes full of questions, raising her eyebrows at him "Getting tired then" Seeing him walk over to her he leans down kissing her on the top of her head before the lips, reaching for her hand, he pulls her up off the couch.

Walking over to the pram, Lawson picks up his daughter, walking away he turns to Kerry his eyes saying it all. Following him up "What about Chloe? Saying nothing he opens the door of the spare room, following him in, Kerry smiles at him as he puts his daughter down in the porta cot, taking the walkie talkie and Kerry's hand before leading her too his bedroom.

Lying her down on the bed, he covers her with kisses, looking her in the eyes "are you sure" Seeing her smile and feeling her lips upon her, they spend the night making love.

Walking out of the nightclub, plastered, Stella turns to Charlie "Your not too old after all" Laughing at his girlfriend "I don't know how you did this each night" Laughing back at Charlie "Stamina, and adrenalin" Raising his eyes at her "Drugs too" Slapping him gently on the arm "Hey, not all the time, not lately anyway"

Pulling her towards him "you have mellowed a bit" Frowning slightly at him " You're a bad influence on me then" Kissing her hard and quick "yep, least I don't have problems with ESD anymore"

Looking up at him "yeah how did you get my piss test to come back negative, and why?" Looking down at his girlfriend "I wanted you on the squad, I liked you since you got drunk at TR, thought you were hot" Seeing her blush slightly "Got a friend who owed me a favour at ESD, but don't pull a stunt like that again please"

Walking to catch a taxi, with his arm around her he sees her looking up at him, as they sit over looking the water "Do you know that Kerry said to me to "Be careful nothing else, does she know about us?"

Pulling hair away from her ears "I think she suspects but that's all. Anyway if she comes back to TR, problem solved"

Looking up at him "so your leaving TR?" Smiling down "Maybe, but I'll miss working with you" Pulling him up of the seat and kissing him "lets get home"

Walking out of Lawson's a few days later after spending the weekend together, with a smile on her face. Can they keep their relationship a secret, will it work out this time. Smiling down at their daughter, she knows that they wouldn't be together now, but looking down, if it wasn't for Chloe then, they wouldn't be together. The weekend spent together, she now realises that Lawson does love her.

Walking into the café the next day, Lawson sees Shannon sitting there, taking a deep breath, he walks up sits down next to her. Ordering a coffee, he looks Shannon in the eyes, he did love her, but after this weekend, he realised he didn't any more. Taking a deep breath "Shan, I'm sorry, but I don't think we should get back together" Looking at Lawson in the eyes "So you've changed your mind, is it because Your with Kerry aren't you"

Trying to hold her gaze, he shakes his head "No, that's not it, I'm getting used to the fact I'm a father now, adjusting to that. You said you could cope with that, I don't think you can, and Kerry is part of my life, being Chloe's mother."

Wondering if Lawson is telling the truth "It would be hard, but I want you Lawson and to have a life with you"

Feeling for Shannon "It just wasn't working out Shannon, I'm sorry, but its over"

Watching Lawson start to get up "You're with Kerry now aren't you?" Not answering it properly "Don't blame her Shan, if things were working out between us, I never would have slept with her. We were having problems even then"

Getting up off his seat "Shan, you need to get over your hatred for Kerry, because she will be coming back to head up TR" before walking out.

Mumbling to herself "Not if I can help it"


	8. Chapter 8  New Rules

FEW MONTHS LATER

Sitting on the lounge, her fingers tapping at the keyboard, with the baby monitor next to her. Rubbing her face, trying to concentrate, she's not even back at work yet, properly yet there is still emails and stuff to go through. Leaning back on the lounge, sipping the glass of wine.

Hearing her phone beep she looks down, smiling to herself at the message from Lawson, its times like these that she wishes they both had other jobs, the 24 hours shifts, the all-nighters. Its been a few days now since she had seen him, they speak on the phone, but not the same as having him next to her, the bed feeling so empty without him there. Picking up the phone she replies to his message, not being able to wait until she is back at work, yep she will admit it she is a workaholic, she needs to work. The difference this time, though it Chloe has a father figure in her life, and a decent one not a drug addict like James father, one that overdosed and left her without her husband and James without a father, even though he wasn't there much, at least he was there sometimes.

Hearing Chloe's cries come through the baby monitor, she gets up, that child is hungrier than Lawson. Walking up the stairs, she looks down at her daughter, her heart filled with love, bending down to pick her up "Your missing your daddy too" Kissing her on the head she heads back downstairs. After giving her a feed, she puts her on the floor, picking up her phone, she dials Lawson's number.

Hearing his phone beep, Lawson opens the message trying to contain his smile. Seeing Stella looking at him, a grin on her face "Kerry sending you messages" Glancing at Stella trying to glare at her being so nosy, at least she is speaking to him, TR wasn't the same without Stella being herself.

Smiling at Lawson "Sorry I gave you a hard time before, but you know Shannon's my friend, and I hated what you both did to her" seeing him about to interrupt "I know you didn't do it deliberately, but you still hurt her. But you are happier now than with her, I see that. She was so weird for a while"

Looking at Stella "Did you ever find out what that was about"

Shaking her head "Nope, I think there was more to it than we think, gut instinct" thinking back to the pistol bashing and Shannon's excuse when Michael was missing.

Her eyes on the road, but glancing at Lawson "You can't help who you fall for or in love with, and people get hurt along the way. Shan still hasn't forgiven either of you though"

Giving a rueful smile "don't I know it, Kerry will be back here soon"

Seeing the surprise on Stella's face "if she is back, does that mean that you two aren't together and you've got another girlfriend"

Not answering her question "its means she is coming back to TR and no more Charlie"

Seeing a look pass through Stella's face momentarily his eyes widening "You and Charlie, Stella" then shaking his head "I don't want to know Stel, just be careful"

A cheeky grin on her face "I live on danger and excitement Lawson, you should know that by now. There is nothing going on between Charlie and me, your as bad as Kerry."

Turning to face her "So why does he choose you all the time to go in his car, there has been something there since he came to TR Stella"

Glaring at Lawson "guys are clueless and do not pick up things like that."

Laughing at her, his phone rings.

Hearing Lawson's phone ring, Stella is glad for the distraction, hearing him whispers "Hi babe"

Feeling Stella's eyes on him "That last text message, needs punishment for sending it whilst I'm at work" Hearing her laugh at the other end. Turning to Stella "Pull over"

Getting out of the car "Your with Stella again" Looking back at the car "Yeah, the nights not boring at least when she's around"

Looking around the apartment "So what punishment do I get" a shiver going through her listening to his reply.

Ending the conversation a short time later "I miss you and love you"

Walking back to the car, feeling Stella's eyes upon him "You've got it bad Lawson"

Trying not to blush "shut up Stel and drive

Walking into Kerry's apartment a few nights later, Lawson can't wait just to take her into his arms. Seeing her working at her laptop, he goes over to her, wrapping his arms around her. Seeing her look up at him, his lips find hers, making up for lost time.

Seeing Chloe on the floor he walks over picking her up.

Walking back and sitting down with his daughter on his lap he looks at her "I was thinking, you pay $400 a week in rent, I pay $350 a week in rent, what about looking for a house with a back yard for Chloe, it might cost $600 a week, we spend most of our time at each others place" before looking up at Kerry.

Seeing her thinking about it "Then I would have to put up with you all the time"

His eyes going back down to his daughter "Not a good idea"

Looking up and seeing her walking over and sitting next to him "Sounds like a good idea to me" then wrapping her arms around him "then I get to see you all the time, even after all these night shifts"

Turning to face her, he leans gently over finding her lips whispering "Let puts Chloe to bed"

Feeling her lips against her mumbling "great idea"

Walking into TR a few days later, Kerry looks around, she cant wait to be back here. Looking around it doesn't take her long to find Charlie, motioning for him to follow her.

"Charlie, I'll be back her in two weeks time as head of TR again."

Looking at Kerry "so I heard"

Giving him a half smile "Then you would of heard at the moment im only back 3 or 4 days of the week, so I still need someone for 3 or 4 days."

"I thought you'd want Lawson not me" Charlie asks

Giving a short laugh "given the circumstances Charlie, you really think they'd go for that."

Giving a short laugh "got a point there, actually surprised there letting you back in TR, considering your relationship with Lawson"

Sighing "why does everyone think we're in a relationship" then seeing the look on Charlie's face "Just because we have a kid together doesn't mean we're together"

Nodding "you've got a point here" then looking at Kerry "How long would it be for?"

Looking at Charlie in surprise "I thought a careerist like yourself, would jump at the opportunity to still head up TR" then looking at him more closely "except if he wants to get out because of a certain TR member"

Turning away from Kerry "Not sure what you mean there Kerry"

Giving a half laugh at him, smiling "would it help if I said you can continue your relationship with Stella and be out in the open with it."

Looking at Kerry closely, not wanting to admit anything "Why, has the rules changed"

Raising her eyebrows at him "Charlie, I wrote the TR handbook, I was some young radical chick with a degree, I thought I knew everything, I wrote the handbook, the rules, I bend them, they get broken, and I CAN change them"

Looking at Kerry in surprise "You"

Nodding "Me, there is a lot Charlie about me, so do you want to stay or not"

Nodding at her "Yes" then walking away "if you and Lawson weren't together, you wouldn't of changed the rules"

Raising her eyebrows at him "You'll never know the answer to that, you admitting that you and Stella are in a relationship"

Ignoring her question but needing to know an answer "What about married couples in the squad"

Her eyes widening "You planning to marry Stella now, wow"

Shaking his head "Was thinking about you and Lawson actually, how long before you leave the squad"

Shrugging at him before smiling "One change at a time Charlie, im not getting married any time soon, but if you and Stella are…."

"See you in two weeks Kerry" Charlie replies before walking off, wishing he could tell Stella straight away, the thought in his mind, he actually wouldn't mind marrying Stella he was madly in love with her.

TR a few days later, Kerry looks around, she can't wait to get back her and work.


	9. Chapter 9  No more hiding it

ONE WEEK LATER

Seeing Shannon get her things at the end of the shift, still not speaking to him except when necessary. The glare in her eyes still there, not wanting to travel with him in TR1, its time like these past few months that he wishes Josh was still alive, someone to talk too, he could tell Kerry a lot but there are times when he wondered what was the right thing, times he needed his best mate around.

Watching Shannon walk out, she never hung around much, the drinks they all used to share not happening much at all. Calling out "Shan", seeing her ignore him, nothing new there. Calling out louder "Shannon wait?" Seeing her pause slightly before turning around quickly, her voice like she would talk to a criminal or some vermin "What do you want Lawson"

Looking at his ex, he never meant to hurt her, he hates seeing her like this, knowing he is the cause of it, hearing her voice again louder and angrier "Get on it with it, I don't have all day, what do you want"

Looking at her "Shannon, I thought you should know Kerry is coming back to TR next week"

Seeing her eyes harden, and her face expressionless "why are you telling me this"

Wanting to reach out and touch her "I thought you should know, considering."

Interrupting him, her voice rising "What considering you slept with her, you have a child with her, you cheated on me, which one is it Lawson or is there more that I don't know"

Closing his eyes briefly, trying to remain calm "Considering, you don't think much of her and I wanted you to know so it wasn't a surprise to you"

Her eyes narrowing "do you blame me Lawson, or want me to welcome her with open arms back to TR, throw her a welcoming party maybe" her voice dripping with venom "How did she manage to come back to TR anyway Lawson, thought there were rules, especially when people in superior positions are in a relationship"

Trying to keep his cool "The fact is she is coming back to TR next week, Shannon"

Walking away from her "Not if I can help it" walking out of base. Walking around the corner, Shannon tries to calm down, get her breathing back under control, feeling tears forming in her eyes. Damm Kerry, it was fine whilst she wasn't here, but coming back and now to base, why couldn't she stay at HQ, out of her way, in fact why couldn't she just of stayed away from Lawson full stop. Leaning against a pole, she feels the tears starting to come, wiping them away, she tries to walk out of sight.

Watching Shannon walk out and Lawson following her, Stella watches, her friend, knowing how much it is hurting, not helping by the fact that she knows Stella and Charlie are in a relationship. Finishing all she needs to do, she picks up her bag, hearing Shannon's voice rising the anger in it, no doubt it is about Kerry or Kerry and Lawson's relationship, what is it with guys. Walking out of the locker room, she sees Shannon turn around to leave, before yelling out to Lawson.

Looking up she sees Charlie watching them, smiling at him, she goes to follow Shannon. Walking out of base, she looks around, knowing her friend, would want to be out of sight. Seeing Shannon she walks over, putting her arm around her shoulder, not saying a word.

"Why Stella, why does it hurt so much still, why can't Kerry just go back to HQ, why does she have to come back to TR, isn't it enough she has had Lawson's baby, is in a relationship with him, does she want me to leave the job I love too"

Touching her friends arm "She isn't doing this to punish you, you can't help who you fall in love with, even if you think you never would or anything would ever happen between you"

Looking up at Stella "Like you and Charlie" A grin spreading across her face "We're talking about you not me, no one can make you TR Shan, don't let her push you out of a job you like"

Smiling at her friend, its times like these she loved Stella's friendship "See you tomorrow"

Nodding "Want me to come over" Seeing Shannon shake her head with a small laugh "Nah, Charlie would then want me out of the squad too"

Walking away "Thanks Stel"

Walking back into base, Stella looks around, the place is nearly empty now, walking back into the locker room, she picks up her bag, feeling a pair of arms around her she jumps, turning around she hits Charlie on the arm "What is someone comes in"

Smiling at his girlfriend "Let them, let the whole world see" then leaning down to kiss her passionately before pulling away "Let them see me kiss my girlfriend, wrap my arms around her"

Pulling away from him, she looks up at him "what are you on Charlie?"

Smiling at Stella, before leaning down to kiss her again "Love, Stella, I'm in love with you and want the whole world to know?"

Looking up at him confused "are you leaving TR?"

Shaking his head "Nope, go home and get changed, I'll pick you up in an hour, I'm taking you to the best restaurant in town"

Turning around to look at him "So you will tell me then or are you just getting weirder Senior Sergeant Lewis"

Answering her question with a smile "its now only 57 minutes until I pick you up" watching her walk away.

Picking up Stella an hour later, he walks up to the door, knocking on it he hears it open, "Your 5 minutes later, I was ready just one time" before closing the door behind her and following him out.

Arriving at the restaurant a short time, later, they catch the lift up, to the 20th floor, the view over looking the whole city.

After ordering their meal and drinks, Stella turns to her boyfriend "ok, we're here so spill"

Looking around "its beautiful, just like you"

Nodding at him "what's going on here Charlie, your starting to scare me slightly"

Reaching out for Stella's hand, "You know that Kerry is coming back" nodding "yeah I found out"

"How's Shannon taking it" he asks, knowing how close the two of them are

Shrugging "How you expect, not too happy about it, nothing she can do hopefully"  
>Looking into Stella's eyes "Kerry has asked me to stay on in TR, out of the road for 3 -4 days and in the office for the other days"<p>

Seeing Stella's eyes looking down and disappointment on her face and confused "I thought you were leaving TR, once she came back and Lawson was taking over the few days she wasn't here"

Shaking his head "Commissioner wouldn't allow it considering the circumstances"

Nodding not looking at Charlie.

Seeing Stella's eyes down, he reaches over, bringing her chin up "But, considering Kerry and Lawson are in a relationship"

Interrupting him "I knew it"

Laughing at her "She won't admit it, but she got the rules of TR's relationships changed, and now people in a high superior position can have relationships."

Her eyes looking into his now "So we don't have go around and hide us"

Smiling at her "Not anymore, and I want the whole world to know that I'm in love with Stella Dagostino, and nothing will change that"

Smiling back at him "Your in luck Senior sergeant Lewis, that I happen to be in love with you for some reason."

Watching him lean across the table, his lips finding hers.

Finishing their meal a while later, they walk down to Southbank, holding each other's hand, not having to hide.

Bored at being at home all the time, Kerry convinces Lawson to take them out, arriving at Southbank, they walk along the water, pushing the pram, Lawson tries to hold Kerry's hand.

Stopping and over looking the water, Kerry's hand on the pram, feeling Lawson's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her towards him, kissing the top of her head, before moving her hair away from her neck and ears. "What are you trying to do to me Laws" she whispers

Walking along holding hands, Stella turns to Charlie "Look ahead", walking quicker, not letting go of Charlie's hand "Stel don't" but too late "I knew you two were together.

Pushing Lawson gently away from her, Kerry turns around "Could say the same about you two" looking at Charlie "Wondered how long it would be, before you made your relationship with Stella public" smiling to herself by Charlie's embarrassment.

Looking up at Kerry "I knew this was the reason you changed the rules"

Looking around her eyes looking at Lawson and back at Charlie "They just needed changing, I'm not the only one who benefits from it"

Hearing Chloe start to grizzle, she looks up "See you guys later"

Looking down at the pram at back up at Kerry "Enjoying motherhood Kerry"

Rolling her eyes at Stella "I'm too old for all this shit"

Smiling at her boss "You didn't get to do all the practicing before hand, who knew how fertile you both are"

Seeing Kerry glaring at her, and Charlie, hitting her arm softly she didn't stop "Bit hard to practice though, when Lawson was seeing someone else" Feeling Charlie's hand on her arm dragging her away she looks up at him "what"

Shaking his head "Why Stella, why ruin a great night" Smiling at him innocently, "who said the nights ruined, its only just starting" her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him down to meet his lips.

Watching Charlie drag Stella away Kerry turns to Lawson "I thought you said she was ok now" Looking at Stella "I thought she was but who knows, maybe it was because of Shannon today, she was upset again"

Watching them walk off, "Stella and Shannon need to get over it, before I get back to TR" then seeing Stella kissing Charlie "that's been going on for ages, cant' believe you never saw it" seeing Lawson shrug "I don't look out for those things, and Charlie's life doesn't really interest me"


	10. Chapter 10  Things will be ok

ONE WEEK LATER

Walking up and kissing Kerry goodbye, Lawson goes to wrap his arms around her, pulling away from him "Don't". Looking at her, he reaches out and touches her face "What's wrong?"

Rubbing her hands over her face, she moves her hand everywhere "Everything" then rubbing her eyes "I'm tired Lawson, my first day back in 7 months, Its hard, I used to grab some toast and a coffee and run out the door, or take my time getting ready, now I have to breastfeed Chloe, make sure I have everything she needs, get her ready then drop her off at day care for the day. I'm too old for all this shit"

Looking at Kerry concern over his face "I'll get Chloe ready each day your working"

Giving him a half smile "I'm over it Lawson, my nipples are red and sore, I feel like a milking machine, this isn't how I imagined my life now"

Walking over and wrapping his arms around her, drawing him towards her, as he faces her, leaning down he gives her a gently quick kiss "I'll do what ever I can to help you, you know that" Seeing her nod "It will get easier, I'll drop Chloe off each day your working if I can"

Leaning against his chest "I'm not just not mother material"

Pulling her away from him, looking into her eyes "don't say that, you're a great mum, just because you want to go back to work, doesn't meant your not"

Kissing the top of her head "Want to drop Chloe off together and continue onto work, smiling at him "You'll be late"

Looking her in the eyes "That doesn't matter, you matter to me, I'll let Charlie know, they can send TR2 out until I get there"

Smiling gratefully at him "I love you Senior Sergeant Blake" Holding her gaze, "I love you Superintendent Vincent" before finding her lips hearing her mumble "We'll be much later"

Arriving at work, together Charlie reaches for Stella's hand, looking up at Charlie "You do know I think most people will have the same reaction as Kerry"

Shaking his head "Nah, I think Kerry's just smarter than others" then looking at her "Don't you dare tell her I said that"

Looking up at her boyfriend "What's it worth to you"

Leaning down he finds her lips, kissing her briefly before walking into base and letting go of her hand.

Hearing a voice behind her, Stella turns around seeing Christian there "Are you duffing him?"

Looking at Christian "You need to spend time away from your kids, duffing?"

Watching Charlie going out of sight, "you know what I mean Stel, since when are you back into guys"

Hearing Elliot's voice "who's Stella with?"

Groaning "You two need a life, and keep out of mine"

Walking away "for a while Christian" walking into the locker room.

Elliot looks at Christian before watching Stella retreating body "She and Michael had something going"

Nodding Christian can't help but stare at the com's room "Now she has Charlie"

Walking into the locker room, Christian sees Stella there "So spill Stella, how long have you and Charlie been going out for?"

Getting dressed "why do you want to know Christian, are you interested in him too"

Seeing Shannon giving her a curious look she mouths "later"

Looking up at Christian and Elliot, she doesn't notice Lochie coming in "If I tell you, will you just shut up"

Nodding "Ok we're going out" Seeing there eyes raise before Christian speaks "but isn't there rules" then glancing at Shannon "suppose not if Lawson and Shannon…"

Shannon Interrupts him bluntly "there is no Lawson and Shannon"

Looking at Shannon "was going to say went out together, so what gives"

Shannon looks at Christian "Ease up, why all the questions, and so interested"

Looking at Stella and Shannon shrugging "Just never thought Stella and Charlie"

Looking at them all and standing up "Yes we are together, the rules have changed that's all your finding out"

Lochie looking at Stella "Who changed the rules"

Shannon her voice bitter "The one person who can, who thinks she can do anything takes matters in her own hand, Kerry no doubt, so she can continue her relationship with Lawson and work here"

Walking into the locker room, Charlie looks around "What are you all still doing here, Lawson's going to be late, Shannon, you, Stella and Elliot in TR2, Lochie you and Christian in TR1, will call you when Lawson decides to show up"

Seeing everyone looking at him "what" then clapping his hands "cmon guys move"

Seeing Christian looking at him then Stella a smile creeping on his face, he glances at Stella.

Watching Charlie walk out of the locker room, Stella walks up to him pulling him aside "You owe me big time, I've just spend the last half an hour in the locker room, answering so many questions from nosey team members."

Hearing Shannon call out "Cmon Stella, your driving"

Walking into base a short time later, Kerry looks around, she had really missed it, walking away from Lawson, into the coms room, seeing Leon turn around "Welcome back Superintendent" Smiling at him, at least one person is happy, hearing him "Lochie, come back and pick up Lawson"

Hearing Charlie's voice she turns around "tell me everything that has happened" Looking at her "Sure Lawson has kept you up to date"

Rolling her eyes at him "Charlie if we're to work together, keep your comments to yourself, or I will have your writing parking tickets in Moe"

Laughing at her comment he follows her

Arriving back at base at the end of the shift the day quite uneventful, seeing Lawson undoing his shirt as he turns around "anyone want to go to the pub?" Seeing Christian, Elliot and Lochie nod, he turns to Stella "What about you and Charlie?"

Seeing her look at Shannon, "Don't know about Charlie, you'll have to ask him, I might come later"

Smiling gratefully at her friend, Shannon mouths "Thanks" Seeing the others walk out, she turns to Stella "sure you don't want to go to the pub?"

Smiling at her friend "I can go later, unless you want to go, we don't have to sit with the others?"

Looking up at Stella "deal, but if Kerry is there I'm out of there"

Nodding "Ok, but she probably has to pick up her daughter" seeing Shannon grimace at the mention of those words

Walking out of the locker room, Shannon hears her name called, knowing that voice anywhere, she ignores it, why does Kerry think she wants to speak to her or anything to do with her, she'll work with her and that's it,

Hearing her name louder "Shannon, wait" ignoring it still she keeps on walking

Watching Shannon ignore her, she isn't surprised, after calling out twice, the third time she calls out her voice firmer "Shannon, stop ignoring me calling you"

Turning around to face Kerry, it had been months since she had seen her, still it was too soon, the pain of her boss's betrayal still there, the image of them sleeping together here at Lawson's anywhere now, not going from her mind.

Looking up at her, her voice void of emotion "What do you want Kerry"

Her voice soft and gentle "I know you don't want me here Shannon"

Interrupting her, her voice bitter "You got that right"

Taking a deep breath, trying to remain calm "I'm here to stay Shannon whether you like it or not"

Her eyes narrowing at her boss "we'll see about that"

Raising her eyes at Shannon "Shannon, I'm sorry about what happened with Lawson, I never meant to hurt you or for any of this to happen, but it did and we both need to get on with it, we need to work together. I like you Shannon, and want you in this squad"

Glaring at Kerry "funny way of showing it, but I don't like you and wish you had stayed at HQ, better still why not just go back there"

Having enough of Shannon's behaviour her voice now firm "Shannon, I am here to stay, there is nothing you can do about it, so grow up. Shit happens in life, you get over it and move on"

Her voice full of hatred, anger "we'll see"

Walking into the locker room, Shannon throws the chair against the wall, need to vent her anger, hatred, tipping her locker over, she moves onto Lawson's. Sitting down a short time later, her head on her hands trying to blink back the tears that are threatening to spill, why why does it still hurt, why did he choose her, why did it happen.

Hearing noises coming from the locker room, Kerry runs down, seeing Shannon sitting on the table with her head in her hands, walking in quietly, she sits down next to her, putting her arm around her shoulder, knowing she is the last person she wants to see.

Looking around "Feel better?", Not even looking at Kerry, "I'll clean it up"

Her voice soft and gently "I'm sorry Shannon, I really am, I never meant to hurt you, or for any of this to happen, I never planned on any of it, not to sleep with Lawson, definitely not to become pregnant, this wasn't what I wanted to happen, this isn't how I thought things would be" rubbing her arm "I want you in this team Shannon, I don't want for you to feel the need to leave"

Looking up at Kerry, her eyes red from crying "I know, I think that is why it hurts, so much, that if Lawson did love me, if we were truly happy together, then he would never of cheated on me, he wouldn't of wanted to sleep with you, its easier to blame you, than admit the truth or realise I never saw it coming"

Giving her a half smile, she looks up seeing Stella standing at the door, nodding to her, she gets up, walking away

Looking around the locker room, Stella looks at Shannon "Geez, what happened?" Looking up at her friend "want to help me clean it up" smiling at her friend "The quicker we do that, the quicker we can go to the pub" then seeing her locker standing "at least you left my locker alone"

Giving a short laugh "did I, must mean I like you" Laughing at Shannon and looking around "cmon, we're going to be here all night if we don't hurry"

Smiling gratefully at her friend, Shannon looks up, seeing Kerry hop in her car, she knows it isn't her fault, still doesn't stop it hurting.


	11. Chapter 11  Truth or dare

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews, I'm enjoying writing it, not only Kerry/Lawson but the Charlie/Stella parts and even feeling sorry for Shannon, never thought that would happen **_

_**Thought I would just do a type of fun part, like the episodes I love which are fun and make my laugh throughout. **_

Walking into the pub later on, Kerry looks around seeing her team there, smiling to herself, she would have to admit she did miss the team, she enjoyed working with them. Walking up to the bar and ordering a drink before walking over to the table. Putting the drink down, she walks over to the pram, seeing Chloe asleep, smiling at Lawson looking at her. Seeing Leon, moving over, to make room for her next to Lawson she whispers "Thanks"

Hearing a voice a short time later, Lawson looks up in surprise to see Shannon and Stella walk into the bar, ordering shots and a drink before walking over to the table, sitting next to Charlie. Seeing Leon looking at her "So Stella how long, have you and Charlie been going out?" A sly smile on her lips "About 3 weeks" Giving a laugh, Lawson looks at Stella "Bullshit"

Tossing her head back, laughing at Lawson's response before looking at him "So how long have you and Kerry been going out for then?"

Looking back at Stella "we're not" Laughing at Lawson "Bullshit" Christian looks at both of them "what you need is truth or dare, but no dare between those 4" Seeing Kerry looking at him her eyes raised "You need to stop hanging out with your kids Christian, no truth or dare"

Seeing Stella lean forward on the table looking at Kerry and Lawson "What are you scared of Kerry"

Rolling her eyes at the Senior Constable as Stella continues "Not much, I would gather, except if you and Lawson had something before" Seeing Kerry looking back at her, her eyes wider "I would of thought, you would had a few things to hide Stella out of the whole team" Shaking her head at Kerry "Nah, I don't have anything to hide" Seeing Kerry raise her eyebrows at her answer

**An hour later and a few shots and drinks later**….Hearing Chloe cry, Stella watches, as Kerry gets up, picking up her daughter, before putting her back and pushing the pram away. Glancing at Shannon, she gives her a half smile hearing her whisper "I'm fine" turning back to watch Lawson. Seeing Kerry walking back, she wondered what type of mother she would be, considering the problems she had with James, feeling slightly weird watching her boss with her baby daughter.

Walking back to the table a short time later, Kerry looks up seeing James walking in with his girlfriend looking at the TR team, seeing his mother looking up at him "what are you doing here?" Looking slightly confused "I'm here to pick up Chloe, Lawson called and asked me to come down" Seeing his mother look at Lawson raising her eyes slightly at him, as he squeezes her hand as he whispers "thought you might want to stay a while"

Smiling gratefully at her boyfriend and son "thanks".

Getting the pram James looks at his mum "don't do anything I wouldn't do…..actually you've probably done more than I have done already, especially Lawson, sleeping with his boss" giving a laugh

Seeing his mother glaring at him "Such a comedian not, I haven't done drugs James" Giving his mum a laugh "I try, that's not what I have heard about when you were younger" then as he goes to get Chloe "Try not to get into too much trouble" tossing his car keys to his girlfriend "I need your keys mum" Looking up at him "Why?" Looking at his mum "I need a baby seat, mine doesn't have one" getting her keys from her purse tossing them at him, with a bad shot

Looking at everyone "See you all later" then turning to his mum "See you back at your place later?"

Looking back at her son trying to keep her voice low "Can you stay the night, might go back to Lawson's place" groaning to herself as she hears Stella's high pitched voice saying "I knew you two were together and going out?". Looking at her, her eyes wide "Who said we were going out, maybe I just want a good root"

Rolling his eyes at his mother "I bet you will" then blocking his ears "I really don't want to hear this" laughing at her glare as he walks out of the pub.

Seeing Stella looking at Shannon then Stella "He must have something going for him, first Shannon or was it you then Shannon and her no sex, until Lawson, now Kerry again" then looking at Lawson "who would of thought, and fertile too, since it only took once to get Kerry pregnant" Laughing at the glare Kerry and Lawson are giving her, and glancing out of the corner of her eye at the shaking of Charlie's head

**A while later and a few shots and drinks later**…Lochie and Elliot have left, Stella turns to the team "who's up for truth or dare now?", seeing Kerry rolling her eyes at her, she continues "good team bonding"

Rolling her eyes again at Stella feeling Lawson's hand on her thigh "I think there is more than enough team bonding in this team, don't you Stel or Charlie"

Shaking her head at Kerry "It will be fun and….if you don't join in, or do the truth or dare, you have to scull a shot"

Stella turns to Christian "I know he is in, since he was the one that suggested it" Shrugging and putting his hands up "I was only joking you know"

Turning to the team "Ok, im starting" and pretending to look around he eyes settle on Kerry "I choose Kerry and there is no dare only truth" seeing her boss shake her head "As if I didn't see that coming"

A smile appearing on Stella's face "What we all want to know…who turned up at your door for your birthday 2 years ago and…did you root them?" looking around, she sees the shock on the team's face, and Shannon trying to control a smirk, and Charlie looking confused she whispers "will explain later"

Looking back at Stella "That's two questions, thought there was only one" Seeing Stella shake her head "its part a and b"

Giving a short laugh she raises her eyebrows, "pass" seeing the interest in Stella's face and intrigue "I take that as a yes to the root, so something did happen" then looking at Lawson "bet it was with Lawson, but you never filmed it" as she sees, Kerry reaching for the shot on the table sculling it, for a brief moment, the sadness filtering through Stella's face, as she remembers back to that day, the fun they had, Michael there, before it all changed.

Seeing Charlie looking curiously at Stella and back at her "my birthday two years ago Charlie, the team had a bet, to see who could root me, they each put in $20, so someone like Josh gets $100 and roots Kerry" seeing the surprise on Stella's face and slightly on Lawson she continues "they had to take me out to dinner, and then to prove it Stella wanted them to film it, as she couldn't take Lawson's word" Seeing the shock on Stella's face as she continues she gives her a half smile "they whole team was in on it, seemed Lawson was the only one who was mainly quiet"

Stella looks at Kerry in surprise and seeing a smirk on Leon's face "You listened in on the conversation" Seeing Leon nod "yep, for a while, thought you would guess from the payback you got"

Putting her hand over her mouth she sees Kerry laughing "I heard most of it Stel, I knew what was going on the whole time"

Looking at Kerry "What about a clue as to who it was?" Shaking her head "thought you would know who you gave the money to Stella to take me out to dinner, the $100 to you know, root Kerry"

Giving a slight smile "that doesn't mean you that Lawson didn't take you out to dinner and more" Leaning forward slightly her eyes slightly raised at Stella "that is one thing you will never know Stel"

Looking up at Stella "so guess it is my turn then" her face thoughtful "Charlie, what happened between you and Anna Vargas, that she wanted you in this squad?" leaning back in her chair

Looking back at Kerry, and feeling Stella's gaze upon him, she knew bits and pieces but not the whole story the alcohol affecting his mind slightly "what do you want to know, the gory details"

Giving a short laugh, her gaze still on Charlie leaning forward "If you want, I want to know why you came to TR, why she choose you personally?"

Leaning towards Kerry his eyes focused on her "that's more than one question, what do you think?" Maintaining his gaze "I know what I think I want to know what happened?". Giving Kerry a smile "what if I say pass?"

Raising her eyebrows at him a pff escaping her lips, then leaning towards her "You want me to say I slept with her, used my sexual appeal to get the job"

Giving a short laugh, her eyes still on him "what sexual appeal, you had to get the job somehow"

Seeing Charlie leaning back on his seat laughing at her comment "Anna Vargis and I go back" Feeling Stella's hand on him as she speaks, "getting a bit serious, Anna Vargis, is just yuk anyway" as the team laugh

Seeing Kerry's gaze still upon him "So you slept with her" his eyes wide open Kerry continues "yes or no or scull the shot" Sculling the shot, he looks at Kerry, he doesn't mind admitting it, but he loves pissing Kerry off more, and knowing that , he picks up the glass sculling it.

Looking around Charlie's go "Shannon" seeing her shake her head "No, im out of this" Seeing Stella look at her "No your not" as Charlie continues "I dare you…" as Stella laughs as he looks around "to go up to that guy at the bar and get his phone number" Looking at her friend "this was your idea wasn't it" seeing her feigning innocence as she shakes her head "he's cute"

Getting up off her seat, she walks up to the bar, feeling all eyes upon her, sitting on the bar stool, she talks to the guy, he isn't half bad looking and quite nice, walking back about 10 minutes later, she sits down at the table, all eyes upon her, Charlie speaks first "did you ask him for his life history first" Smiling at him, she produces a phone number, feeling Stella's eyes upon her she mouths "later"

Turning to Lawson "Lawson…was that the first time you slept with Kerry or had something going with her" knowing he knew what she meant.

Hearing his name from Shannon Lawson had a feeling the question that was coming, glancing at Kerry, he doubts any of them will remember much by morning, his answer simple "No" seeing Shannon's eyes open wide and her eyebrows raise he had a feeling she knew the answer but it was still a surprise and hurt still in her eyes he whispers to her "It was long before we went out" then looking up she sees a smirk on Stella's face as she squeals "I knew something had happened before"

Looking around the team "Stella….how long have you and Charlie been going out for" Holding Lawson's gaze "coming up to a year" smiling as he tries to hid the shock on his face and Kerry's also "didn't expect that answer did you"

Looking at Christian Stella then says "Leon truth or dare?" Looking at Stella "can I get both" Shaking her head "Truth or dare" Looking at Stella thinking, and what her dare would be like "Truth" then thinking before a grin on her face "how long have you been in love with Kerry for?" laughing as she hears the drink spurt from her mouth and the shock and look on Leon's face.

Feeling Kerry move in her seat and feeling uncomfortable, Lawson looks or glare at Stella "Stella, no" Smiling at Lawson "its no worse than your questions" then looking at Leon trying to keep his face straight "I'm not and never have been, I've met someone anyway" seeing the intrigue on Stella's face as he turns to Christian "truth or dare" "Truth" replying firmly "what happened between you and Amber?"

Biting his lip, he knew Leon had watched their friendship grow and Amber a close friend "Nothing" seeing Leon raise his eyebrows at him "I kissed her" hearing Stella gasp "after we thought Josh had died a brief peck on the lips" his eyes narrowing at Christian Leon shakes his head "I knew what I did was wrong, but Amber was a sweet girl, we had a connection, but I love my Annie, it was a mistake"

Turning and whispering to Lawson before turning to the team "I'll see you all in a few days" Seeing Stella looking at her still "I'm not telling you Stel" seeing her look at Lawson "just a clue/hint, did you got out to dinner with Lawson?" Shaking her head at her, giving her a half smile "I had a lovely dinner for my birthday a great night, Stel stop being so nosey"

Getting up off her chair, she feels Lawson hand in hers, walking slightly away from the table, Lawson faces Kerry, whispering "truth or dare" smiling at him "dare" "I dare you to kiss me now in front of the team" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls his mouth down to hers, kissing him, before pulling away.

Seeing Shannon towards them, Stella smiles sympathetically at her friend then nods "he's still at the bar", leaning back in the chair "I know, I feel I can't move" she laughs.

Seeing Charlie get up and pull Stella up as she turns to Shannon "we're going you ok" nodding "yeah"

Walking out of the pub, hailing a taxi, Stella walks past Lawson's car seeing it fogged up inside she peers inside, knocking on the window, she sees Kerry's red eyes look up, at her from underneath Lawson seeing her mouth open in surprise, laughing at them "Get a room" Feeling Charlie's arms around her waist "don't you get sick of stirring those two" Looking up at him innocently "don't know what you mean"

Hearing a knock on the window, Kerry looks up "oh shit" as she sees Stella's face smiling in closing her eyes briefly "this probably wasn't the best idea after all" Feeling Lawson's lips on hers "maybe not, but I'm not complaining" as she feels his lips upon hers.

Pulling on their clothes a while later, Lawson and Kerry hail a cab back to Lawson's place, pulling each other inside, closing the door behind them, before tearing each other's clothes off, as they make there way up to the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12 the next day

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews, I'm enjoying writing it, its been a long time since ive updated this one, but thought I'd write another chapter not many to go.**_

Hearing a phone ring the following morning, Kerry reaches out to answer it, hearing things fall to the floor, trying to open her eyes, her head throbbing, ignoring the ringing. Feeling Lawson's hands start to move over her body she rolls over finding his lips upon hers.

Hearing the phone ring again, Kerry moans, moving away from Lawson's arms and lips, she puts her hand out, picking up the ringing phone "Yeah Kerry Vincent" Hearing the voice on the other end "Kerry Vincent, I thought I rung Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake, its Inspector Cullen" hanging up the phone quickly "Oh shit shit shit" feeling Lawson's hands run over her body. Feeling his lips upon hers, she moves back down lying on the bed, before feeling his lips upon hers.

….….

Feeling Stella's body nestled against his chest, Charlie smiles down at his sleeping girlfriend, not surprised she is now sleeping. Hearing his phone ring, he hopes it hasn't woken up Stella "Charlie Lewis" hanging up the phone, he sits up in bed. Feeling Stella start to stir he kisses the top of her head.

Hearing a phone ring Stella opens her eyes, looking to the side, she sees Charlie sitting on the side of the bed "What's happening?" Feeling his lips on top of his head "Been called to work, they have been trying to ring Kerry?" then looking down "you up to it" smiling at him "you know the drill, give me a susuage roll and coke and I'll be fine". Laughing at his girlfriend "You've done this too many times?"

…

Hearing the phone ring again 15 minutes later, Kerry ignores it, hearing it ring again a few times, leaning over the bed, she picks up her phone "Kerry Vincent"

Hearing Charlie's voice on the other end "Don't you or Lawson answer your phone now, Kerry do you know answer Lawson's phone" In no mood for his jokes "What do you want Charlie, the morning is too early"

Laughing at Kerry "Drug squad has been trying to get onto you or Lawson, they need a TR component"

"So why are you ringing me Charlie, you don't need me for that, if that's all, I'm going" Looking at Stella trying not to give in to her who is running her fingers over his leg "so you or Lawson don't want to be in this"

Ready to hang up on him "Charlie, stop trying to piss me off, you know you don't need me for this. Just call in the others, if you can't cope them let me know, but then you shouldn't be in charge of TR if that's the case" before hanging up the phone.

Rolling back to face Lawson, she leans down to kiss him, his eyes questioning her "Justice that Charlie should work today" before making love to him

…

Driving to TR, Charlie glances at his girlfriend "It shouldn't take all day" Her face not happy "We shouldn't even have to work at all today Charlie, just let the others work, why should I have to work, Lawson isn't, think I should get special privileges too" Laughing at his girlfriend "You need to have sex with Kerry for that" seeing her raise her eyes "She is pretty hot looking, for someone her age" shaking his head at Stella as she looks at him "Would you, have sex with her?" Glancing at his girlfriend "There is only one person I want" then with a grin "but she wants Lawson" feeling Stella's hand on him.

Glancing at Stella as they drive along "How would you feel about moving into my place or finding a place together, would save us both rent?". Staring straight ahead, Stella bites her lips, could she live with Charlie, seeing her look at him "bad idea?" shaking her head "no, we would be spending all our time together". Raising his eyes at Stella "that would be bad why…..we spend all our time at each others place anyway, would save money this way?" Looking at Charlie "is that why you asked me?" Shaking his head and pulling the car over as he turns to her "no, I love you Stella, and want to be with you, I just thought I would be a good idea, we can look for a place if you want?"

Turning to face him, leaning over to find his mouth "Sounds like a great plan, when do you want me to move in" kissing her back not able to take his eyes off her"How about today"

Arriving at base, Stella walks towards the locker room, seeing Shannon come in she smiles her eyes lighting up as Shannon speaks "Who's bright idea was last night?" Seeing Stella's eyes upon her "so tell me about him…"

After getting briefed, Charlie turns to Leon "Get Lawson in" seeing the grin on Stella's face as Leon looks at him "You want me to ring Lawson" nodding "Yes that's what I said" as he turns to brief the team.

Walking up to Leon, whilst they wait for Lawson "Want my new address?" nodding "you'll need to give it to Kerry too". Looking up at her after she had given the address, she smiles at the look on Leon's face "Isn't that the same address as Charlie's?" trying to feign innocence "Is it" before walking away

…..

Hearing his phone ring again, Lawson picks it up seeing TR's number come up, moving away from Kerry he answers the phone. Feeling Kerry's mouth moving around his face, neck and body he pushes her away trying to concentrate, hanging up he turns to Kerry "sorry I've got to go in" feeling her hands running around his body along with her lips "hold those thoughts for tonight.". Seeing her sit up on the bed "what's happening, can't Charlie handle it by himself, shit why did they put him in charge of TR" leaning over closer to her "they found out who they were busting, typical drug squad not giving the full details", looking up at Lawson "who is it?" looking at Kerry wondering if she knows who they are he had heard of them briefly "Pavorkics" seeing Kerry get out of bed quickly "bloody Charlie, why didn't he call me" slightly amused at Kerry, not wanting to point out that Charlie did ring her "you know them?" nodding "they have been person's of interest for a while, drug squad isn't meant to bust them yet, fuck there are under covers in there". Getting dressed not looking at Kerry "they are raiding the docks, something about containers there containing drugs that have come in, and being collected" turning to look at Kerry nearly dressed "give me 5 minutes then we're ready"

Seeing Kerry storm into base a short time later "I thought you weren't coming in" walking over to him "shit Charlie, what are you doing, you know this is part of a bigger operation" rolling his eyes at Kerry "don't worry about it" seeing Kerry fuming at him "Charlie this is part of a major operation we have under covers in there" moving away from her "Trust me Kerry, it won't ruin the operation" seeing Kerry closer to him "talk to me now Charlie", nodding but calling out to Stel "Stel wait in TR1" before turning to face Kerry "I got the numbers changed, so they will be going to another area of the docks, just trust me Kerry I know what I'm doing" raising her eyes at him "that I'm yet to see" laughing at her reply, he races out to TR1, turning to Stella "ok drive" seeing her look at him "at least Kerry and Lawson had to come in too"

…..

Arriving at St Kilda later that afternoon, Lawson takes Kerry's hand, walking to the end of the jetty, watching the sunset over the water, Kerry looks at Lawson fidgeting with his hands, leaning back in the seat she feels Lawson's hand on hers, turning to look at him, her eyes open in surprise as she sees a ring in his hand, "Kerry will you marry me".


End file.
